


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by Ghraentseell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Au where I pretend S6 didn't make me cry, Feels, Flowers, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sheith Flower Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: To the stolen glances you took and the wishes granted by the stars above.Keith is cold and Shiro is out of bed.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to [Mac//@spinstersgrave](https://spinstersgrave.tumblr.com/)  
> I hope you like it or at least find it amusing, I have an issue with Grammar and conjugations, sorry.  
> This is kind of like, the situation I was expecting with Haggar and that, ok thanks for reading.
> 
> Ivy - Fidelity; Marriage  
> Laurel - Glory

It was a normal and Placid Night as the few others they had managed to have lately during this week.

This kind of moments are meant to last an eternity, and this one actually does in some kind of way. Even if the distant ticktock from the device they took from the castle and consciously placed over the nightstand beside the bed they were sharing apparently would not stop its attempt to measure how long they could Stay apart without the other noticing.

keith finally woke due to its noise, and he discovered that Shiro was not sleeping beside him. His side of the bed getting colder with every passing second, just as the temperature of the whole room, it descended slowly.

Keith stood up and decided that the protection provided by his clothes wasn’t enough against the cold air entering through the open window, so he took the blanket from the bed, pulling it with both hands over his shoulders and pressing them close to his chest, letting the remaining fabric falling freely over his back almost like a cape and dragging it as he walked down the cold tiles of the room with trembling feet, sending shivers to his entire body with every step he took towards the open window of the balcony.

Shiro was looking at the Stars again.

The light from the biggest of the satellites embraced the city with its cold arms as the darkest hour of the day passed. Keith approached him slowly, resting his forehead against Shiro's back once he got close enough.

Shiro let out a sigh, barely flinching as if he had been waiting for Keith to appear, just anticipating the moment. Something he had been doing quite frequently, now.

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” Keith told him, setting some distance in between them and supporting the weight of his body grabbing Shiro’s waist with both hands as he tried to get his chin over his shoulder but failing in his intent, almost tripping with the blanket. Shiro was still taller than Keith by a few inches, anyway.

“I don’t think so, I made sure to put on a sweater,” Shiro countered. “Unlike someone.”

“Planning to Stay here for a while. Huh?” Keith said, ultimately wrapping both his arms around Shiro's Waist, seeking the warmth of his body, pulling along the fabric he carried.

“I needed some air. I just Couldn't sleep again,” Shiro said.

The war against the galra was almost over.

It’s been a while since they defeated Zarkon, the part of the universe he conquered has been slowly falling back to their old and almost forgotten peace. After a lot of troubles, almost being defeated, and going through battle after battle, they were finally about to get Haggar, for once and for all.

That’s why they were staying on this planet.

Haggar carried with all of zarkon’s plans and it wasn’t until a weeks ago that Coran and pidge had been able to intercept a transmission She sent to some of her allies asking them to join her in this place. And so, the team arrived.

After one of the easiest battles they had faced so far, Haggar surrendered to Voltron, but the work was not quite done yet.

The princess had been really cautious, they all suspected that it would be another one of Haggar’s tricks, but Lotor who was been captive for a while now and Hunk who had been keeping a record of the prisoners, both assured the team that all the Galras under her command had all been captured already on some other planets during previous battles with the help of Voltron’s allies from the coalition and the blade of Marmora alongside the rebels.

The days passed and both Lotor and Haggar started answering the interrogation under the supervision and lead of hunk and Lance, Haggar said that she had started to remember some things that once were important to her. She still refused to cooperate, she never gave them too many details about her time serving the galra and the team knew that she was hiding something that not even lotor could reveal.

She almost sounded like a different person, but they knew that deep inside, her true nature awaited to come out again and even if she told everything to Allura, no one would be able to change that, not even Haggar herself had such power.

“At least we know half of the truth now,” Keith said.

“I keep feeling guilty, I Can't sleep knowing what she has done,” Shiro said and Keith knew what he was implying there.

“You don't have to blame yourself for any of that. We’re just one step from saving them all and you’re here,” Keith told him, it had been a while since the last time Keith had to remind him. “With us.”

Shiro just hummed and nodded.

Shiro looked at him from over his Shoulder and Keith raised his head in order to glare at him. Shiro closed his eyes for a second, Keith knew he was tired, and it was obvious in the way Shiro stood, hunching his shoulders and smiling lazily at him in an attempt to draw Keith’s attention from the other signs and kept him from worrying, then Shiro turned his head to the sky again.

Keith had learned over years of analysing all Shiro’s small gestures that he was hiding something else and it would not be surprising if Shiro told him that the sudden surge of his distress was not mainly caused by the latest events and the prisoners.

He was about to ask when Shiro started talking.

“I’ve been thinking, about the past…” Shiro said, and he paused for a moment before he continued talking to turn around under Keith’s grip to face him completely, trying to keep at its place the arm holding his waist. Keith relaxed his arm and tried to step back but Shiro didn’t let go, so he raised an eyebrow and Shiro continued. “About _our_ life, I mean.”

“What would we do after all of this?” Shiro asked, “I don't even know if we are going to get something out of Haggar, this is actually our last chance to end all her plans. Allura is about to take her final decision; and I know we are going to try and help as many planets as we can, but then what?”

“We could go back home,” Keith said slowly.

“I don’t think I have anywhere to return,” Shiro said.

“Everyone has a place, you just hadn't started looking,” Keith answered.

All of the team has been affected by the war, they all had lost something alongside the way that didn’t make this feel worth the effort, but even though it was not a complete win to the team it was to the universe.

Once you lay a foot on the battlefield, your body gets moved by the primal nature of surviving. War changes people, and the fear always does amazing things to people, it used to be the only thing that made Keith felt human.

After almost five years, Keith started to believe that some things would just remain broken even if you tried to fix them. Krolia who had been on this war, way longer than Keith showed him what Coran had been unable to make him understand because he had to experience it from first hand. _Every wound might heal if you give it time to do so._

Coming to think of it, maybe even Haggar had a chance to redeem herself.

If she tried, at least.

“Do you remember when I left?” Shiro suddenly asked.

Of course, Keith does, he’s unable to forget it. The thought of never seeing Shiro again always manages to make his heart sink, but he keeps his mouth shut.

Every once in a while Keith would take a moment to try and imagine what could have been off them if Shiro hadn't go to that misión; if he had tried harder to stop him from leaving.

Maybe then, they could have stayed on earth. But maybe they wouldn’t be together at all right now.

Slav could have figured out how provable it could have been for them to avoid this war in another reality; there must be at least one where they are happy, where their life is not constantly in danger, where Zarkon doesn’t ever exist, where Shiro sleeps peacefully all day and Keith doesn’t have to seek the truth about his past because all his questions have been already answered. There must be one where they don’t get apart.

But even when Keith imagines with enough intent to make a mental picture of it, he always ends up getting to the exact same conclusion, he knows there’s no way to change the life he has now. You could see it as a matter of circumstances and causalities, that’s the only thing in which Keith truly believes because all people have the tendency to mould with them, and so, he sticks to what he knows for sure. This is their reality and this is how the story was meant to happen, just so both of them could match as well as they do right at this moment and there’s no way he would change that.

Shiro then continued speaking, as if he had been following his line of thoughts, “I still wonder how we end up together again this time.”

“I thought I had lost you,” Keith said softly.

Shiro looked away and let out a sigh. “I know. And I can’t keep doing this to you, Keith.”

Keith shooked his head “You had done nothing. We’re lucky to have found the way back,”

Shiro reached out a hand and cupped Keith’s face. “You know” Shiro started “I always thought I was going to be the one protecting you,” Shiro said, looking at Keith’s eyes with a tender smile making its way through his face. “But you remind me that I also need some help.”

“You never gave up on Me. The least I could do was keep looking.”

“Keith, you had done so many things that I would not be able to pay back in this lifetime.”

“You’re exaggerating and there’s not even a debt here,” Keith told him because just being there was more than enough to him.

Since ancient times, warriors and heroes were received by their people with laurels and presents, the highest honours, wine, parties and joy after an exhausting battle or some of those wars that never seemed to end. But they’re away from earth, and they certainly aren’t heroes, they don’t fight for honour and they don’t need any of that.

Just feeling Shiro’s touch and the warmth of his body against his skin was enough, it was all he needed.

All he had missed.

“I would do anything to never fail you again.”

As cheesy as it might sound, being loved back was the best reward Keith could have right at this moment alongside the peace he and the team deserved.

There’s no place where he would rather be than here, right beside Shiro. Where he loses all his fear, where he feels safe.

When Keith was lost Shiro had been the one who helped him found himself again.

“You had never failed me, Takashi,” Keith said giving his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze. Then he raised it trying to transmit all his endurance in the small gesture, “let’s get you back inside, some rest won’t hurt anyone" Keith said, leaving a Kiss in each knuckle.

Shiro finally goes back into the room with him and Keith gives one last look at the stars as he closes the window. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw a constellation that he could recognize, but he knows that no matter where he is, they all shine the same.

They keep him grounded. He may have forgotten home long ago, but they always guide him forward as a compass, so he sticks to what he knows for sure.

The stars shine for all the ones that were left beyond, they shine as a sign of hope.

He keeps going forward.

It doesn’t need to be a bad ending, he doesn’t have to be afraid. Tomorrow may be a good day, a new beginning, but not yet, while the witch is still working in the shadows.

Keith Waits for the sirens of the city to alert the paladins to start running towards the cells, but the night remains just as indifferent, with just that annoying sound from the nightstand.

Maybe this could be how things will be from now on, this could be how it ends.

In some realities both of them are lost, In some others, they don’t even need a ray of light to find each other because they are always pressed tight beside the other.

Even if the universe and destiny or whichever mighty force keep on trying to separate them just for the pleasure of seeing them suffering and longing for one another. Regardless of any adversity that comes in their path, just as the ivy that sticks its roots to the ground, trying to hold tightly to life, they would find the way back.

“You look kind of dumb with that blanket on,” Shiro said from the bed while Keith crawled on top of him to get to his side on the bed, too lazy to walk and give another step.

“You have a great sense of humour, you know.” Keith huffed as he snuggled into the empty side of the bed.

“Is actually not that cold.”

“hold me anyway,” Keith muttered.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro whispered as Keith started to drift off.

“hmm?” Keith answered, half-asleep.

“I’ll take us home,” He said, tracing his fingertip over the cold ring on Keith’s left hand, then over the soft skin and finally stopping amidst his hot palm, enlacing their hands. “once this is over.”

Keith took a moment before he opened his eyes and then he said with quiet voice “I know you will,”

 

If you trust the stars enough, they might help you find what you ask for.

_It was my own heart that told me so._


End file.
